


Rule 12

by magicbeansarehardtocomeby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Gen, Rule 12 - Never Date a Co-Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeansarehardtocomeby/pseuds/magicbeansarehardtocomeby
Summary: After throwing out Rule 10, will Gibbs ever consider getting rid of another?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Rule 12

"Yo Gibbs! We're here!" Nick called out as he opened the door for Bishop.

"Yeah, we got your message." Bishop glanced around the room curiously as she spoke. "Is everything okay?"

Gibbs was positioned in front of the fireplace, turning to face them as they walked in. "We aren't going to talk about this - in fact, I don't want to hear a word out of either of you. I don't know if what I'm about to do is the right thing, but I also know that I don't want the past repeating itself." 

As he spoke, Nick and Bishop glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, surprised that he sounded so unsure of himself. 

Gibbs jerked his head toward a sliver of paper on the table, indicating that he wanted them to read it. 

_RULE #12 - NEVER DATE A CO-WORKER_

As soon as they read it, Gibbs picked it up and looked right at them as he ripped it in half. Then he turned and headed for the basement, throwing the pieces in the fire as he passed. "You can let yourselves out."


End file.
